


His Son

by OasisLake76



Series: Rain AU [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, LET ASH HAVE A GOOD DAD, M/M, PROFESSOR KUKUI EXCLUDED BECAUSE HES ALREADY LIKE HIS DAD IN CANON, Theres a character that’s mentioned to be dead but only Lille at least twice, hhhhh, if Things turned out differently, let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Giovanni couldn't breath, this was the last battle in the first ever Alola League and his son was one of the last contenders.





	His Son

Giovanni couldn't breath, this was the last battle in the first ever Alola League and his son was one of the last contenders. 

He felt a delicate hand gently pat the back of his hand, the man flipped it around so that his wife could tangle their fingers together. Looking over Delia was so entranced in the fight going on down in the battlefield, he looked farther over to see Professor Oak and his two grandsons and granddaughter just as absorbed into the match as Delia is, looking to the left as he watched with warm eyes as his two sons were on the edge of their seats. Silver was actually clinging onto his husband Gold, his thin fingers curing tightly in the Hawaiian-esked button up shirt as tight as he could with Golds own fingers trying to worm in the red heads grasp without taking his eyes off the battle like the rest. Red was literally on the edge of his seat with his Pikachu laying on his head just as into the battle and even shifted from one paw to the other, Reds mega bracelet glinted in the sunlight as he raised his hand to scoop up Pikachu to take off his hat and settle the mouse Pokémon back down. Matori - or Maddie now - was switching from recording to going on to twitter to live stream the event on her phone, her fingers rapidly going about the keyboard without having to look down ounce. And no one commented on the empty seat next to his only daughter that only had a one of a kind bottle cap laying on a very worn sweater with a Love Ball next to it.

Delia’s brothers were sitting in the row in front of them, they were all determined to be there for their nephew. Lance sat on the left in front of the Oaks with his Fiancé Alder, the two were leaning into each other as they whispered furiously - they were probably talking about a large party of Ash won and what they should do. Colress sat in front of Delia and Giovanni, the man had his hands tangled together and pressed to his mouth, Colress’s body was a lot more relaxed than most of them but Giovanni could see the tension running through the mans thin shoulders as he shifted every now and then. Lysandre was in front of Silver and Gold with Professor Sycamore, Delia’s oldest brother was folded down to where the two young men could see but it was more so because of the stress, his husband was rubbing between the man’s shoulders and trying to get Lysandre to uncurl without any luck.

His eyes snapped back to the battle when his wife had gasped and squeezed his hand, Ash’s Lycanroc had gotten beaten down again and his boy looked like he was panicking. 

“Oh Ash.” Sam breathed and Giovanni made his eyes focus back on the battle, he had missed every other League championship that Ash had partaken in -  _ but he’ll be damned if he misses this one _ . 

“He’ll pull through,” Red declared, the other young adults agreed and tensed when Ash’s Lycanroc barely missed another brutal attack. 

“He has too.” Gary stated and hunched in a position that will hurt himself later and Giovanni hopes with all his might that his son will actually pull through and become Alola’s first champion. 

The group collectively flinched when The Dusk Lycanroc was hit in the stomach and froze when the opposite trainers Lycanroc was sent back into the large metal doors and Professor Kukui stayed that the Midnight Lycanroc was unconscious and then declared Ash as the winner of the battle - making him the Champion. 

The group surged up on their feet, clapping and cheering with their heart and soul, drowning out the surrounding people sitting around them. 

Delia then pulled her husband into a feverish kiss all the while crying tears of joy, “Our boy did it.” She cried as she rested her head against her husband as he held her tightly, “He finally won.” 

The man didn’t say anything as he savored this moment with closed eyes as his family around him cheered as loud as their voice could go. “One step closer to becoming a Pokémon Master.” He joked and his grin grew a little bit wider and gaining a soft edge as his wonderful wife burst out giggling as she whipped her eyes. How did he get so lucky to have such an amazing family? He doesn’t know but Giovanni will cherish them everyday. 

—

They were soon escorted down a few halls by a worker to where Ash was being held after the ceremony as he let his Pokémon eat and take a small break before facing the Mask Royal as the final event.

Giovanni barley even opened the door before Silver, Red, and Maddie barreled into the room to tackle their youngest brother in a tight bear hug that lifted Ash off the ground completely. The Oaks were next and Gary refused to let go of Ash’s back until Daisy had pinched his ear and dragged the brunette off Ash so he could greet his other family members with the last ones were him and Delia 

He let Delia have her moment alone, taking his time to serve the room with so much love and pride running through every molecule in his body. Red was replaced Lance as Kanto’s Champion while Silver had replaced Karen in Johto’s Elite four and was engaged to Gold who has Champion for at least fourteen running years now. Giovanni trainer Green to take over the Viridian gym as he now helped Looker and Officer Jenny take down other crime rings and evil teams, one of them was this crazy cook named Ghetsis who wanted to burn down the whole world with Unova's two Legendary Dragon types with the son he had and abused beyond belief, Delia’s Deli business was expanding to a different city in Kanto and even a city in Johto - Gold pleaded for a very long time to have a shop in a city at least near the Champion plateau. 

Gary and Matori were on a fast track to becoming Regional Professors, they both decided to share the title that Professor Oak held as the man was becoming more tired and frail every week. And Daisy’s flower shop was quickly spreading through all of the regions, especially Kalos and Giovanni couldn't help but feel pleased as he was told the news of three more shops opening in his home Region, and she was getting help from Lysandre as she was quickly being pushed up into the position as a CEO. 

Once Delia was down with her youngest son she pushed him towards his father who was waiting near the door and gave her husband a wink over their sons shocked face. 

Ash was looking at his father with wide eyes, his mouth was open a little in disbelief. His  _ Padre  _ actually showed up for once and watched as he won his first real Champion title, he could only stare as his father stepped up and opened the door and motioned for Ash to step outside. 

Giovanni frowned as Ash finally stepped past the door frame. Guilt swirled at his son’s shock expression, it really has been a long time since he saw Ash and he was just a five year old last time, oh how the pain coiled around his heart. Following after they soon stood in the empty hall, awkward and quiet as both men try to find the words to say. 

“So,” Ash huffed, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet with his hands stuffed in the front pockets of his pants. “You actually came.” Ash wasn’t gonna lie, he was hurt,  _ really  _ hurt. After all these years and all the letters he sent to his father, not one letter or call was answered and now the man just…  _ shows up  _ at the Alola Leagues and actually watched him with the rest of the family. What does he think he’s going to gain from showing up now? Ash had spent the last nine to ten years of his life without his father and the man in front of him just thinks he can wipe all the damage he had done to this family under the rug? Well he has another thing coming, and it’s not forgiveness. 

The older man knew his son had thrown a jab at him, it was easily clear to see with the slightly angered edge in the young man’s voice, but Giovanni could rise to the bait. His eyes just took in the person in front of him, how things have changed so much. Ash had grown into such a fine young man, and he wasn’t apart of that process as much as he extremely wanted to be and that was on him. Giovanni wanted to speak to say  _ something  _ to Ash, he wanted to spill everything but he couldn’t just find the right words to convey and the right way to phrase everything that’s bouncing in his brain. His shoulders sunk down and a sigh of defeat slipped through his lips. 

“If I find the words to fully make you even understand a tiny bit of how much love and pride you fill me on the daily, I’ll let you know as soon as I can.” Giovanni said with such a soft tone, even though to him it felt like it echoed in the empty hallway they were standing in while their family converses in the room past the wall on their right. His son had regained his shocked expression and the older man took the time to pull out an open letter that he had just read not even a full week ago. 

Ash felt something shift in his heart and he doesn’t know if it was feelings or actually something physically apart of him. Whiskey eyes snapped to the letter that was held delicately between his father's fingers, he had sent that very letter at least two and a half weeks ago from today. “You actually read them? The letters I sent you?” He asked and silently cursed his voice for breaking on him. 

Giovanni lips cracked a small soft smile as he looked down at the paper before looking back up at Ash “I read everyone you send, I was just so busy that I never had time to write you one back.” He answered, clearing his throat and trying to Will the tears welling up in his eyes to go disappear. This is Ash’s time to get his feelings out, he can do his own when there isn’t a time limit. 

“Did… did you watch me? When I was in the Leagues?” Ash’s voice was turning a tone of pleading that he never wanted anyone that knew him to hear, but he also didn’t know he would get to actually see his father again today and he was still on an emotional high for winning today also. And the young man felt his heart growing as his father looked down on him with so much warmth and love the black haired trainer had ever seen. 

“ _ Every single one _ .” Giovanni breathed out and in a second flat he had his arms full of his son who was clinging tightly to his shirt. He moved his arms around the shorter and clung on just as tight as he buried his face into Ash’s untamable hair. 

When his father hugged back it felt like a wall had come crashing down in the boy’s brain and he didn’t notice the tears gushing down his cheeks until his breath was shortening because his lungs couldn’t keep up with his tears. 

Giovanni pulled back, a few of his own tears had fallen into the black mass on top of his son's head, he took a hand and tried to wipe away the access tears that were starting to dwindle away before cupping his sons cheeks and rested their foreheads together like they used to do when Ash was really little. “I love you. I love you  _ so much _ . never  _ ever  _ forget that. I’m sorry that I was never fully in your life and I hate that just as much as you, but I will  _ always _ be there for you.” Giovanni stated, shaking Ash’s head a little in his grip. The younger boy giggled as he wipes the fresh tears away and sniffed back the snot. 

“Thanks dad.” Ash breathed as he leaned back into Giovanni’s chest for one more bear hug. “I’ll make you proud. I’ll make everyone proud.” 

The older man chuckled as Ash pulled away, running his thick fingers through his son's birds nest for hair. “Son, you’ve already made us proud. Just keep being you.” 

Ash smiled. It was so wide and bright Giovanni’s was sure that it must have hurt. Before checking his phone and cursing silently. “I need to be up the next fifteen minutes. I would get changed by the way dad.” Ash joked as he gestured to the front of his shirt as his other hand slid his phone back into his front pocket. 

Giovanni snorted as he looked down and saw a dark wet spot on his chest. “Yeah, I should. But I also would get going.” He agreed and looked up to place a hand on his son's shoulder. “Alola needs to see its first Champion battle the Mask Royal.” 

Ash grinned one final smile at his dad before starting back into the room to call his Pokémon back into their Poké Balls and dart right back out of the room with a hurried goodbyes with Pikachu waving bye while riding its trainers shoulder. 

Delia came out with a sly smile and handed him another shirt, this time matching with her nice soft orange and white dress, before standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. She disappeared back into the room to start gathering her children and her brothers back to their designated stadium chairs. 

Giovanni was lost in thought as he absentmindedly thumbed the silky fabric of the shirt. His mind racing on several different tracks and he feels like he’s going to get a headache soon if he doesn’t stop. 

There will be time after everything that’s going to happen. Delia and Giovanni will sit down their growing family and explain everything, they’ll explain why he was gone and why Team Rocket isn’t shaping up anymore, and they explain why James won’t be coming home anymore. 

But right now at this moment in time Giovanni has to go cheer on his son. 


End file.
